The invention relates to a middle ear prosthesis for total reconstruction of the ossicular chain in humans, with a shaft-like prosthesis body which at one end has a first coupling element designed either as a head plate for mechanical connection of the prosthesis to the tympanic membrane or as a clip for coupling the prosthesis to the manubrium, and which at the other end has a second coupling element for mechanical connection of the prosthesis to the footplate of the stirrup, which second coupling element has a receiving part, connected rigidly to the prosthesis body, and an insert part with a plug element that can be inserted into the receiving part coaxially with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shaft-like prosthesis body, and with a shoe that is connected rigidly to the plug element and that bears on the footplate of the stirrup in the implanted state of the prosthesis.
In the design with a head plate for bearing on the tympanic membrane, a total prosthesis of this kind is known from EP 1 181 907 B1.
DE 299 04 770 U1 also describes middle ear prostheses that are designed to be fitted between the tympanic membrane and the footplate of the stirrup. In these known prostheses, however, the second coupling element for mechanical connection to the footplate of the stirrup does not comprise a receiving part or an insert part. Instead, a receiving part is provided at the end of a first shaft portion just behind the first coupling element designed as a head plate for bearing on the tympanic membrane. A plug element protruding from a contiguous second shaft portion can be inserted into this receiving part in order to connect the first shaft portion to the second shaft portion, at the other end of which a second coupling element, in the form of a shoe for bearing on the footplate of the stirrup, is integrally mounted.
DE 20 2004 012 148 U1 describes a middle ear implant which has, at one end, a first coupling element for the manubrium or tympanic membrane and, at the other end, a second coupling element in the form of a prosthesis base with a prosthesis shoe plate for connection to the footplate of the stirrup. The connection part between the two coupling elements, which is formed by a rod-shaped prosthesis shaft in most other middle ear prostheses according to the prior art, is here intended to be “conically micro-slit”, such that two elongate branches, in part conical and in part parallel, extend away from the first coupling element, at a distance from each other, in the direction of the second coupling element. A ball is intended to be fitted into the gap between the two branches, said ball being rigidly connected to the top face of the prosthesis shoe plate directed away from the footplate of the stirrup. A sleeve engaged over the conical part of the two branches is intended to press together the two branches and the ball between them. This is intended to achieve an articulated coupling of the prosthesis base to the connection part between the two coupling elements.
A design of the first coupling element of a middle ear prosthesis as a clip for coupling to the manubrium is already known per se, for example from DE 203 10 609 U1. However, the prostheses described therein do not have a second element designed as a shoe for bearing on the footplate of the stirrup, but instead have either a plunger, for direct connection to the inner ear, or a second clip.
DE 20 2007 012 217 U1 in turn describes middle ear prostheses with a second coupling element designed as a shoe for mechanical connection to the footplate of the stirrup. The first coupling element described therein can also be designed as a clip for securing the prosthesis to another member of the auditory ossicle chain, although not to the manubrium, but instead to the process of the anvil, for example. Moreover, the second coupling element designed as a shoe is not rigidly connected to a plug element insertable into a receiving part.
The role of the middle ear in humans, with its auditory ossicles, is to take up the sound waves impacting the tympanic membrane via the external acoustic meatus and transmit them to the fluid-filled inner ear. The three auditory ossicles are the hammer (malleus), which is attached to the tympanic membrane, the stirrup (stapes), which is connected via its footplate (basis stapedis) to the inner ear, and the anvil (incus), which is situated between the hammer and the stirrup and is connected to these in an articulated manner. Otosclerosis, for example, is a disease of the human petrous bone (the bone in which the whole ear sits) in which inflammatory-like transformation processes affecting the bone may lead to a fixing of the normally loosely oscillating stirrup. As a result of this, the sound signal is not transmitted, or is transmitted only incompletely, to the inner ear via the ossicular chain, and this leads to impaired hearing.
Middle ear prostheses are used to improve the sound transmission in various pathological conditions. They are used to transmit the sound from the tympanic membrane to the inner ear in cases where the auditory ossicles of the human middle ear are completely or partially absent or damaged. Three types of middle ear prostheses that are used particularly frequently are the stirrup prostheses, partial prostheses and total prostheses. Stirrup prostheses (stapes prostheses) are fixed to the anvil and protrude via a piston into the inner ear. Partial prostheses in most cases lie with a head plate on the tympanic membrane and establish a connection to the head of the stirrup. Total prostheses connect the tympanic membrane to the footplate of the stirrup. The present invention relates exclusively to total prostheses.
An important problem arising in every reconstruction of the auditory ossicle chain in humans lies in the choice of the correct prosthesis length. For anatomical reasons, the required lengths vary within a range of several millimeters. Consequently, in the surgical implantation of a middle ear prosthesis, either a sufficiently wide choice of prostheses of different axial lengths must be kept available or the ossicular prostheses used must be able to be brought, during surgery, from a maximum or minimum starting length to the required final axial length.
Another serious problem particularly of total prostheses is that, in cases where the anvil is absent and the superstructure of the stirrup is absent at the same time, ossicle reconstructions always carry a high inherent risk of instability or dislocation of the prosthesis. In addition, individual patients present different anatomical situations, which cannot generally be clearly established prior to surgery and which not only concern the required axial length of the prosthesis but also numerous other geometric parameters. These make it difficult for the operating surgeon to achieve a lasting optimal connection between the prosthesis and the footplate of the stirrup.